Gods on the Holodeck
by Altra Palantir
Summary: Janeway meets a few ancient mythological Greek gods on one of Tom's Holodeck programs.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or these characters. Neither do I own the Mythological Gods of Ancient Greece. I just control them within this fanfic. This is set sometime during the 5th or 6th season. The only major difference is that Captain Janeway didn't cut her hair. This story is actually copied twice, once in a normal font, and below it, written again, using Greek letters, because I like how it looks.  
  
Through some weird twist of the fates, Tom and Neelix had decided they wanted to throw a costume party on the Holodeck, an ancient Grecian costume party, to be specific, and Kathryn Janeway had not only let them, but agreed to come. She wandered around Ithaca wearing a long white toga-like dress trimmed in a deep Tyrian purple, her long red hair pulled back from her face and curled, the ringlets hanging down her shoulders. She had somehow managed to loose track of Chakotay about an hour ago, and had wandered off among the ancient buildings. Suddenly she happened upon a beautiful young woman, dressed similarly to herself, blonde hair loose down to her waist, leaning against a column with a glass of red wine in her hand. She had to be a hologram, because Janeway didn't recognize her. But apparently, from the way she spoke, she knew the Captain.  
  
"You must be Kathryn Janeway, What ever happened to that man you had with you? I would have liked to meet him too. Take my advice though, stop being so self-righteous and take him to bed with you. You'll feel so much better in the long run." she laughed.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Janeway lashed out angrily, "and what do you know about me and Chakotay?"  
  
The woman merely laughed. Kathryn's question was answered by a young man with a slightly reddish hue to his well-tanned skin.  
  
"Aphrodite, there you are!" he exclaimed, appearing from mid-air like a Q. He put his arms around the goddess, and kissed her neck.  
  
"Not now, Ares." she protested, "Hephaestus will be back any moment. You don't want him going to Zeus again, do you? Besides, can't you see I'm talking to someone?"  
  
"A mere mortal!" he sneered. She pushed him away.  
  
"A mortal who is in dire need of my counsel."  
  
"I don't need anybody counseling my love life." Janeway replied.  
  
"What's this I see?" asked a short, plump blonde goddess in a blue dress.  
  
"Stay out of my business, Eris." Aphrodite sneered.  
  
"Ares, I'm sure Hephaestus will love finding you here."  
  
"Don't you dare," he threatened her.  
  
"We'll see about that." she rolled her eyes, then looked at Janeway. "Now what do we have here?"  
  
"A mortal, and she's mine! I found her, and I was talking to her first!"  
  
"You can't monopolize mortals, Aphrodite."  
  
"Shut up, Eris!"  
  
The two goddesses' argument quickly escalated. A third goddess appeared hands on her hips, surveying the situation.  
  
"Girls! Stop this immediately!" Athena commanded.  
  
"She started it!" Eris squeaked.  
  
"I was just trying to give this mortal woman a little advice, before she butted in" retorted Aphrodite.  
  
"Calm down, before I have to call Hera in on this...."  
  
"Call me in on what?" Hera replied.  
  
"What the hell! Remind me to restrict Tom's Holodeck privileges for the next thirty years!" Janeway complained.  
  
"You called?" Hades grinned.  
  
"Go away!" Aphrodite scowled.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Hermes from overhead.  
  
By this time Janeway was completely lost, and was in way over her head. She actually hadn't really paid much attention when she studied Greek Mythology back in high school, and all these gods popping in and out were giving her a headache. She needed a nice cup of coffee. As Artemis and Apollo decided to add in their two-cents' worth, Janeway slowly started to back away.  
  
"Hey! The mortal's leaving!" Eris squeaked.  
  
"Let her go." Athena replied, coolly.  
  
"Remember, Kathryn, don't forget what I said about that Chakotay of yours." Aphrodite grinned.  
  
It took all of Janeway's self control just to turn around and walk down the hill. Still angry, and not paying much attention, she ran straight into Chakotay.  
  
"I was wondering where you went." he said, sliding his arm around her waist.  
  
"Just wandering," she replied.  
  
"What's up there?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing," she replied, hastily, "Nothing but a few old buildings. Remind me to relieve Mr. Paris of his Holodeck privileges."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Janeway grinned sarcastically, her sense of humor taking over. "Walk over that hill, and you'll find out."  
  
ï 


End file.
